<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] Slide To Answer by klb, luvtheheaven (VioletEmerald), reena_jenkins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477413">[podfic] Slide To Answer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb'>klb</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletEmerald/pseuds/luvtheheaven'>luvtheheaven (VioletEmerald)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins'>reena_jenkins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bucky gives good advice, Dating, M/M, Meet-Cute, Misunderstandings, Multi-voice Podfic, One Night Stands, Phone Calls &amp; Telephones, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Winter Chillfest 2020, Romantic Comedy, Steve accidentally calls Bucky for dating advice, Wrong Number AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:26:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletEmerald/pseuds/luvtheheaven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"What do I do?” Steve appealed into the phone. “I’m freaking out.”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>There was silence on the other end of the line. It lasted so long that Steve pulled the receiver away from his ear and frowned at it. Pay phones were old. Maybe this one wasn’t working despite the obvious dial tone when he picked up.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Ok,” a stranger’s voice said over the phone. “First acknowledge the fact that you dialed the wrong number, but be quick about it because my cab is a few blocks away from my own plans and I’m about to drop some truth bombs on you.”</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Podfic Winter Chillfest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] Slide To Answer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433063">Slide To Answer</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/relenafanel/pseuds/relenafanel">relenafanel</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><strong>Coverartist: </strong>  <a href="http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/"><b>reena_jenkins</b> </a><br/>
<b></b><b></b></p><p><b>Content Notes: m</b>ulti-voice podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Wrong Number AU, Romantic Comedy, Phone Calls &amp; Telephones, Dating, One Night Stands, Steve accidentally calls Bucky for dating advice, Bucky gives good advice, Meet-Cute, Misunderstandings, Podfic Winter Chillfest 2020</p><p><b>Length:</b> 00:39:32</p><p><b>Download</b><strong> Link:</strong> You can download/stream this <strong><a href="https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/(CA)%20_slide%20to%20answer_.mp3">podfic as an mp3 file</a></strong> (thanks for hosting us, <a href="https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile"></a><a href="https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/"><b>paraka</b></a>)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>